Drunk!
by Herping and Derping Everyday
Summary: This is just something I randomly thought up. All it is is random Percy Jackson characters getting drunk and and crazy things they do! Characters so far: Rachel and Nico! Next episode coming soon! Thanks to Annabeth and Thalia for putting up with interviewing people and drunk Nico!
1. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Drunk! Episode 1- Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

* * *

Why? That's what everyone wanted to know.

Why would the Stoll brothers do this to them?

Spiking Rachel Elizabeth Dare's cranberry juice at breakfast is the stupidest thing they've done so far. Everyone knows that Rachel's already slightly insane without being drunk. But a drunk Rachel Dare would probably be sent to a mental hospital if a mortal saw her drunk.

I, Annabeth Chase, am going around asking people for their memories of that fearful morning.

(Bold- Annabeth Regular- other person.)

* * *

Piper:

**"What was the creepiest thing you saw?"**

"Definitely her twerking on the Poseidon table." (She shudders at the memory.)

**"What was the funniest thing?" **

"Um, probably her running around screaming about how amazingly sexy Benedict Cumberbatch is."

**"Why?"**

"I met him, because of my dad and he's really nice and funny so whenever I talk to fans of his from Star Trek or Sherlock or whatever, they're all just like, "OMG OMG OMG! YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY!" It's hilarious."

* * *

Clarisse:

**"What was the awkwardest thing you saw Rachel do?"**

"Everything. All of it was awkward."

**"When Rachel twerked, who's reaction was funnier, Percy's or Chiron's?"**

"They were both pretty funny. Percy was just sitting there like, 'I will be killed by this and if I'm not this image will haunt me for the rest of my life.' And Chiron was just sitting there banging his head on the table."

* * *

Percy:

**"Percy, will you be scarred by the image of Rachel twerking for the rest of your life?"**

Percy just sits there rocking back-and-forward.

**"He is unresponsive, moving on."**

* * *

Katie:

**"Do you think that it was right of the Stoll's to do what they did to Rachel?"**

"No I do not! That was very mean and cruel of them to do something like that to Rachel. Rachel is the Oracle! I swear to all the gods, Greek and Roman, that if they do that to me I will kill them in colorful, painful, creative ways."

**"What was the scariest thing about Rachel being drunk?"**

"Probably when she sang Radioactive. I really like Imagine Dragons and that just murdered my ears."

**"Are you friends with Rachel?"**

"Yes, I am. Now I must go find Travis and Connor so I can murder them for being mean to my friend."

* * *

Travis and Connor (Italics- Travis Regular- Connor):

**"Did you get the whole fiasco on video?"**

_"Of course we did!"_

"Do you think we're idiots?"

**"What do you plan on doing with the video?"**

_"Oh who knows!"_

"Maybe torture somebody's eyes and ears."

_"Or use it as blackmail material!"_

"Also, Katie is coming to kill you for doing all this so you might want to run."

_"Oh fudge monkeys!"_

"What?"

_"Nothing. We have to get out of here Connor!"_

**Well that's all the interviews for today.**

(In the distance) "Travis! Connor! Get over here right now!"

* * *

So hi! My first story! This was really random sooooo... Jah. Bye, bye y'all!


	2. Nico DiAngelo

Drunk! Episode 2- Nico DiAngelo

A/N: I have a little, tiny, weenie spoiler from HoH so.. Jah.

* * *

_I'm not sure why I came to this. Stupid, stupid Annabeth with her parties and friends. Why do I have to be on brake now?_

"Come on Thalia! Have a drink!" says a very drunk Nico.

"Not my thing."

"Come on Thal-Thal!"

"I swear to all things high and mighty if you call me that again I will kill you."

"You wouldn't do that to me Thal-Thal!"

"That's it. You. Are. Dead."

"No! Thal-Thal there's a sparkly rainbow pony on your face! I must save you!"

I am too busy slamming my face on the table that I was sitting at to notice Nico.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

"Nico get off of the table!"

"But Thal-Thal! All the sparkly unicorns left because they think that I'm dead!" Nico begins sobbing.

_Why, world? Why? _I think.

"Nico calm down!"

"Shut up and let me see your jazz hands!" With that, Nico runs off into the crowd screaming bloody murder.

"Nico get back here!" I say as I run after him.

_What am I getting myself into?_

When I finally find Nico he's with a just as drunk, Jason.

"I'm too awesome for you, Nico."

"No I'm awesomer because I'm gay! So ha!"

"At least I'm actually in a relationship!"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"You."

"Guuuurl! I am just single cause I wanna be!"

"Ya right, gurl!"

"You're a pooper-scooper."

"Guys, stop fighting," I say.

"NO!" they say, in unison.

"Come on Nico," I say and drag him away.

"No wait Thal-Thal! I needed to tell him to be on the look out for the pink, sparkly unicorn!"

_Calm, Thalia, calm._

"Herp, derp, herp, derp, herp, derp, herp, derp, herp, derp," Nico mutters. "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. I'm a fluffy kitty!"

I drag Nico away from everyone and outside. "Nico, we're going to sit out here for a bit 'kay?"

Nico looks at me like I was the crazy one then says, "Meow."

We were just sitting there against the wall and I'm almost asleep when I here Nico say, "Owie! Thal-Thal! My head hurts!"

I open my eyes and see Nico rubbing his forehead.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! That tree didn't move out of my way!"

_Oh my gods..._

"Sit back down Nico."

"Okay." Nico sits down right where he is an lands on a sharp rock. I saw I coming but before I could react Nico was screaming again. "MY BUTT! MY BUTT HURTS!"

"Nico wait! Watch out for that-" Then Nico hits it. The tree knocks him out. I pull the ambrosia out of my pocket and feed it to Nico.

"Wha? Wha's goin' on?" Nico questions, now fully sober.

"Nico, do you remember anything that has happened in the past hour?"

"No..."

"Well..." I tell Nico what he did over the course of the time we were together.

"Oh gods. This is so awkward..."

"Why?"

"You know... Me being..."

"Ohhh, no it's, um, fine."

"Oh okay."

"Well, I'm going to go get Annabeth and I'll be outta here. Bye Nico. Try not to run into any more trees!"


End file.
